


When darkness falls, evil rises

by SailorYue



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Lewis never expected that upon getting revenge, it would bring forth a new evil. Updatednto add an alternate ending... Ch 1 is happy ending, ch 2 is bad ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me cuz I was in a mood... It's been a very long time since I could bring myself to kill a major character...

Lewis floated down to the bottom of the cavern. He wanted to till feel angry, but the shock on Arthur's face caused a momentary lapse in his ire. But it was too late. Once he let go of his murderer, there was no going back. He cleared the pink fog around the bottom as well as the spikes. An exact recreation of his place of death. It was supposed to be poetic justice. So why did it feel so empty.

It didn't take long forewis to realize something was wrong. Arthur's body was missing. He heard the impact. Heard Arthur cry in pain. So where was he? Surely a dead body can't just get up and walk away. Right?

"Looking for someone?" A voice called from behind him. Lewis spun around and was shocked to see Arthur standing there behind him, a twisted grin on his face.

"Arthur? But... How?" Lewis was speechless. There was no way he could have survived that fall.

"Oh, I can promise you. Good ole Artie is dead. I want to thank you for getting me my body back. " The thing in front of Lewis gave a slight bow. Something about this thing renewed the anger within Lewis.

"And just who are you?" He growled.

"Oh, I don't really have a name. My existence is older than the invention of the name." The thing admired his hands. Gone was Arthur's metal arm, something Lewis didn't notice he had until too late.

"Ok, then WHAT are you?" Lewis felt an unease. This creature seemed to be inhabiting Arthur's corpse. Somehow took possession of it, and somehow had to do with his arm. He wanted answers.

"Now THAT is a question isn't it. Im just a spirit if you will, more close to a demon. And I had been ITCHING to get back into this body ever since I was torn from it."

"Back in....?" What did that mean? "You've been in his body before?"

"Oh, you don't recognize your murderer? " The creature twisted Arthur's face into an evil scowl, one that had been burned into Lewis's memory and driving him for his goal for so long. "I'm the one that killed you. Or rather made this fellow do it. Man his begging made killing you all the more satisfying. 'please no! He's my friend!' blah blah blah. He was so heart broken when I lurched his body forward, sending you to your death."

Lewis stumbled back as this...not-Arthur lunged for him, hand brushing against him. He felt so bad now, knowing that his best friend really was that. He should have known better than to think Arthur would ever hurt anyone. If he saw Arthur again, he would apologize and beg for forgiveness. He looked around wondering if Arthur's ghost was going to spawn. Did it take him that long when he died?

"Looking for string bean's ghost? I highly doubt he'll come back as one. He was such a weak person in life, he wouldn't have the power to generate enough spectral energy. Pity really, I would have loved to make him watch as I fulfill my plan." He gave Lewis a dark look.

" And just what is your plan?" Lewis asked, glaring new found hatred at this ghoul. 

The demon chuckled. "Exactly what it was before. I was originally going to go after your little blueberry girlfriend next, torture both into submission as he kills his only other friend. It would have been magnificent, untill that damned mutt ruined everything!" 

Lewis wondered if he meant Vivi. He noted that Not-Arthur's face twisted in a sneered at the mention of the word 'mutt'. Did he mean Mystery?

"I'm so grateful you brought me so close to a human town. Even tho there'd be no one to appreciate what I plan, I can still have fun. Starting with your little girlfriend." He smiled maliciously.

" Don't you go near Vivi!" Growled Lewis, setting his fists alight 

" Hmm I'd be careful there, Lewis. This IS your anchor, is it not?" Not-Arthur held out his hand whichheld his greying cracked locket. Lewis looked down at his chest to be sure that, it was indeed missing. "This thing looks so brittle, like all I would have to do is squeeze to break it. What would happen to you then?"

He started to squeeze his fist around the locket. It gave a cracking sound, and Lewis felt a great pain in his chest. He couldn't move as the demon squeezed tighter, trying to shatter the locket. 

Without warning there was a squeak and a bright flash of orange flew into the ghoul, throwing it off balance and releasing his grip on Lewis's heart. The small ball of orange light caught the locket and flew behind Lewis, wrapping itself around it.

"So the weakling did manage to come back as a ghost. A pretty pathetic one if you ask me. Doesn't matter, I'll still go on my little killing spree. I should be able to kill your blueberry girlfriend in no time." He gave a grin full of malice. How could Lewis ever mistake that for Arthur?

"Not if I have anything to say about that." A new voice growled nearby. They turned toward the voice and saw it belonged to a very large, very pissed off, seven-tailed fox.

"You damned mutt!" Not-Arthur shouted.

"I'd been wondering if I'd ever be able to eat 'chicken' again.' Mystery's eyes glowed an angry red as he pounced the doomed, green skinned Arthur. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, Arthur. But I was a little preoccupied."

Lewis watched in abject horror at the scene before him before he turned his attention to a small noise behind him. It was a small formless ghost, no bigger than one of the Deadbeats, that was the same shade as Arthur's hair. It looked up at Lewis sadly.

"God Arthur. I'm so sorry." Lewis choked out. He reached out slowly, and the small thing flinched, causing Lewis to hesitate. "I won't hurt you. Not anymore. I promise Artie."

Lewis held his hand out and waited for the spirit to slowly float over and place his locket in his hand. It looked up at him, yellow eyes full of sadness. 

"Lewis, WHAT DID YOU DO??" Mystery growled behind him, apparently finished with his meal.

What did he do? Make the worst mistake in his existence. 

"There's no justification for it Mystery. I thought I was getting revenge, but I should have known better that it would solve nothing." His locket cracked more, startling the small ghost.

"And just what am I supposed to tell Vivi? Because of all this she will be left alone!" Red flames seemed to leak from the kitsune's mouth.

"I--" Lewis was cut off when the tiny ghost put itself between Lewis and Mystery, as if to shield Lewis from the Magic of the kitsune. "Arthur?'

." Arthur, you always had a soft side. No matter what." Mystery sighed, shaking his head and trotted over to where Arthur's abandoned metal arm was. He picked it up and brought it over to Lewis. "Lewis, if you will, there is a charm under his wristband. If I'm not mistaken it should be his anchor. Give it to him and it should give him form."

Lewis did what he was asked. The charm he found surprised him. It was the friendship bracelet he'd given Arthur when they were children. He'd kept it after all these years? The bracelet was partially woven with simple glass beads throughout. It seemed alive when he picked it up, much like his locket, giving a soft pulse. He held it out to the formless orange blob, who reached out for the bracelet almost happily. 

"Ok Arthur, concentrate on your form. Focus on what you want to look like." Lewis said softly, remembering how he manifested. He showed him what he meant by shifting his face to look human

The ghost looked happily at the friendship bracelet, before humming quietly. The light surrounding him grew brighter before turning the spirit into one that looked exactly like Arthur, two arms and all. He looked around with now blackened eyes full of confusion before noticing Lewis.

"Lewis! Oh God, I found you!" Arthur wrapped him in a hug, his joy catching him off guard. He never realized how much he missed that 

"Arthur? How can you forgive me?" Lewis choked out.

Arthur shook his head. "Lewis, I don't blame you for that. When I died, all my memories came back. You had every right to be angry."

Lewis shook his head. Even in death his best friend proved to be a much better person than he is. 

"As touching this little reunion is, Vivi is still waiting outside. It's only so long. Before she finds a way to break my ward."

Arthur laughed. "That's definitely true." 

He looked down at himself, noting he had both hands, neither metal or the wrong color. "Well this will be interesting to explain, huh. Oh God! Lance is going to kill me for crashing into the shop!"

"Um, Arthur, you're already dead, so how would he do that?" Lewis said standing up.

"You must not remember how my uncle can get." Arthur said with a sigh, following Lewis out.

Mystery shook his head at the two ghosts, shifting back to his dog form. These children were going to be the death of him!


	2. Fade to black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if ??? Won? Alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write the bad end as well

"I'm surprised at how brittle this thing is." The creature held Lewis's anchor in his hand. "I have to wonder, what would happen if it were to completely break? If I were to shatter it. Right. Now. "

Lewis fell to his knees, a sharp familiar pain from within. It felt like he was dying all over again. He watched in horror as the locket broke, crushed in the demon's hand.

"Such a shame. Ironic really, to be killed twice by your best friend. " The creature gave a sick laugh.

Lewis felt his power slipping. All illusions he'd constructed started to revert. The truck he modified reverted, the floor beneath him turining from dark purple to ordinary silver. He could no longer hear the deadbeats comforting hums. His form, it changed as well. Going from his stlylistic black funeral tuxedo to what he was wearing when he died. Including his wound. He tried to hold on. He HAD to hold on. This thing was dangerous. He fought to stay. But he felt so weak. So tired. This vision faded, and the last thing he heard was a dark chuckle as the creature using his best friend's body said 'bye Lewis'.

And everything....Faded to black.

.....

**Author's Note:**

> This could have ended with ??? Winning... But I couldn't bring myself to do that.


End file.
